mulingbuksanangpusofandomcom-20200213-history
Muling Buksan Ang Puso
Muling Buksan Ang Puso (English: Unleash The Love Again) is an upcoming Philippine television drama to be broadcast on ABS-CBN and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on July 8, 2013, replacing Apoy Sa Dagat. It stars an ensemble cast spanning three generations lead by Enchong Dee, Enrique Gil, and Julia Montes in a heart-wrenching story about the beauty and dark side of love.Enchong, Julia and Enrique headline 'Muling Buksan Ang Puso'Julia and Enrique star in ABS-CBN's upcoming Primetime Bida teleseryeMULING BUKSAN ANG PUSO TeaserJulia thrilled over ‘tailor-fit’ roleMULING BUKSAN ANG PUSO Full Trailer Synopsis Open your hearts for an epic love story about three generations of love and betrayal, and how the sins of the past continue to haunt two families whose lives are destined to be intertwined. Sa likod ng bawat hinagpis at hinanakit, may susi pa nga kaya para Muling Buksan ang Puso? Background In celebration of 60 years of television in the Philippines, ABS-CBN presents this July its biggest drama offering for the year, "Muling Buksan Ang Puso," topbilled by three of Kapamilya network’s newest 'Primetime Idols'--Teleserye Sweetheart Julia Montes, Versatile Actor Enchong Dee, and Next Ultimate Leading Man Enrique Gil. It features an ensemble of stars comprised of three generations of the country’s most talented actors including the three new 'Primetime Idols' of ABS-CBN; top caliber actresses who are both returning Kapamilyas Agot Isidro and Cherie Gil, plus exceptional actors Daniel Fernando, Dominic Ochoa and Jestoni Alarcon; and the highly acclaimed veteran performers Ms. Pilar Pilapil, Dante Rivero, and the one and only Queen of Philippine Movies Ms. Susan Roces. Also part of the powerhouse cast of “Muling Buksan Ang Puso” are Malou Crisologo, Pooh, Matt Evans, and introducing the 2013 New York Festivals (NYF) World’s Best Television & Films best actress nominee Jane Oineza. "Muling Buksan Ang Puso" is the newest masterpiece of Dreamscape, the group who created the phenomenal teleserye "Walang Hanggan" and the recently concluded family drama "Ina Kapatid Anak," and the ongoing top-rating teleseryes "Juan dela Cruz," "My Little Juan", and "Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala." It is under the direction of two of the 'maestros’ of the new-age Pinoy soap operas Nuel Naval and Manny Palo, and written by Rondel Lindayag and Reggie Amigo. Aside from the narrative, the newest Kapamilya TV series takes pride in the touching music of the show that will truly capture the hearts of TV viewers. The theme song “Muling Buksan Ang Puso,” which already has a music video, was interpreted by King of Teleserye Theme Songs Erik Santos. Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha will also record her version of the song. Both singles will complete the official “Muling Buksan Ang Puso” soundtrack that will be released this July. Perfecting the beauty of “Muling Buksan Ang Puso” are its world-class production design, costumes, and locations. The show will reveal the ‘hidden treasures’ of San Juan Batangas, Tagaytay, and Antipolo, Rizal. Cast and Characters Main Cast Supporting Cast Guest Cast *Bon Vibar as Mayor *Maritess Joaquin as Governor *Paolo O'Hara as Simeon *Ydda Yaneza as Ika Manlapas *Jong Cuenco as Atty. San Pedro *Menggie Cobarrubias as Arturo Rivera *Froilan Sales *Bembol Roco as Anton's father *Bryan Santos as Young Anton Special Participation * Dimples Romana as young Adelina * Iza Calzado as young Elvira * Joem Bascon as young Bernardo * Belle Mariano as young Sarah * Joaquin Reyes as young Leonel * Lukas Magallano as young Francis Episodes See List of Muling Buksan Ang Puso episodes Soundtrack See Muling Buksan Ang Puso: The Official Soundtrack References Category:Show